All you leave behind
by cmfan2
Summary: Maybe it was the alcohol maybe he just didn’t want to get into his relationship with Olivia or his job. Maybe it was because she was a beautiful woman who was willing to listen to his problems. Instead of answering her though, he did something even he c
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something that I've had floating around in my head, so I thought I would put it down in words and see where it goes. It's not thetypical Elliot/Olivia story, but it is hinted at in the beginning. Hope you like it!**

There was a crowd at the bar tonight. _Have these people had the same kind of day as I have? _Elliot walked to the end of the bar and took a seat, and asked for a beer. It had been a long day, starting the night before. Another case…they never ended. Lock up one rapist or murderer, then go after another. He and Olivia had been involved in a shootout, and Olivia had been hurt, but not seriously. The bullet had just grazed her ear. He had never been so scared in his life. Watching her fall, with blood on the floor. How relieved he had been that she was okay, but it stirred up emotions in him he didn't know he had. _She's my partner, my best friend, but that's it. That's all it can be._ Elliot tried another beer to convince him that was the reason he cared so much. Ever since his divorce, all he had to hold onto were occasional visits with his kids, his job, and her. But she was his partner, part of his job. _Don't mess this up. Don't screw up one of the few things you have left. _Maybe another beer would do the trick.

He couldn't help but notice her when she walked in. She looked sad and unhappy, but beautiful and graceful. Chestnut hair flowed down her back, and green eyes sparkled with tears. She walked closer to him and took the only available seat at the bar, which was right beside him. As she downed two drinks, he wondered what could have happened to her. He was still staring at her when he reached for his drink and clumsily knocked over his bottle on the bar and into her lap.

Elliot expected her to jump up, to scream, to curse him. But she didn't. She calmly grabbed a few napkins, and blotted at her dress. She smiled as he apologized.

"Shit…I didn't mean to…I'll pay to have it cleaned…I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about. Accidents happen. Thanks anyway."

Elliot quickly offered to buy her another drink, and she accepted. They began to talk, and Elliot learned a little about this lovely woman, who had distracted his thoughts from Olivia. Her name was Elizabeth, and she had broken up with her fiancé. She had come home from a trip and found him with his latest conquest. Apparently it had happened before, and she had forgiven him, but this was it.

"Why am I such an idiot? I knew what he was like. He's done this so many times before. Why did I think I would be different? I thought I could have been enough for him. A fool who thought she could change him. How much more stupid could I have been?"

"He's the crazy one. No man in his right mind…"

"But he did. The crazy thing is if he had begged me right then to stay and forgive him, I probably would have. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but I would have. I always have before. Tonight though, he just looked at me and said 'I wanted to try something new. You understand don't you baby?'

Elliot and Elizabeth continued to drown their sorrows. He let her do all the talking, but he helped with the drinking. It was nearly 3:30 am when she finally asked him why he was here. Elliot glanced around the bar and noticed they were two of only a few people left. He had barely noticed the time passing during his conversation with Elizabeth. Maybe it was the alcohol; maybe he just didn't want to get into his relationship with Olivia or his job. Maybe it was because she was a beautiful woman who was willing to listen to his problems. Instead of answering her though, he did something even he couldn't believe he was doing. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back at first, then just looked at him. Elliot thought he had made the wrong move when she finally smiled at him a bit. She placed her land on his knee and asked the bartender for one more drink. She started to get down from her barstool when the effects of all those drinks kicked in. Elliot nearly fell trying to keep her from falling. He whispered that his apartment was only a few blocks away, and they walked out the door in silence, holding on to one another for support.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HOORAY! My first reviews! This chapter is a little fluff, but I have some definite plans for these characters. Enjoy!**

A cold wind greeted the two as they shuffled down the street in silence. No words were necessary as he pulled her closer to stay warm. As they neared his building, Elliot's mind raced with a million thoughts. _Would she suddenly bolt and run away? Maybe this is all wrong. Neither of us is thinking straight. What about Olivia? _He angered himself by thinking about her. Fumbling with his keys, he opened the door to his building and ushered Elizabeth in. They walked up the stairs slowly, still in silence. As they started into his apartment, he noticed her hesitation.

"I probably shouldn't be here," she said in a hushed whisper.

Elliot wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He couldn't stop thinking of Olivia, and he was sure Elizabeth was thinking of her boyfriend. There was one difference though; he and Olivia didn't have that relationship. That was off-limits, so why was he worried about her feelings?

"We don't have to…" his words drifted off, "how 'bout some coffee?" Without waiting for her answer, he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Have you ever been in love and still lonely at the same time?"

Her question echoed his thoughts. He had been alone for so long. Even before his divorce, he had felt it. And now, with everything that had happened with Olivia, he had never felt so alone. He turned to face Elizabeth, who had followed him into the kitchen. He couldn't imagine any man walking away from her and leaving her lonely. He stepped closer and gently kissed her. He was taken back by the warmth of her skin. She returned the kiss and whatever doubts they had were completely washed away by the flood of electricity that swept them away.

The ringing of the phone jarred him awake. His head pounded with the effects of last night's alcohol. He reached for the phone just as it stopped. He silently cursed whoever had called when he realized he wasn't alone in his bed. It took about five seconds for last night's reality to hit him. The bar, the drinks, and her. _What is her name? Did she tell me, or did I forget? _Then he remembered what had taken place in his apartment, and in his bed. It had been over twenty years since Elliot had been with another woman. Even in his last few years of marriage, during the time when he and Kathy had grown apart, he never strayed. This woman who lay sleeping beside him had brought out feelings in him he had long forgotten. It was exciting and new. He had a slight grin on his face when she turned over and looked at him.

"Is it morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's 'bout 6:30"

"What are you grinning about?" she asked as she eyed him quizzically.

"Just about how good I feel right now even though I've less than 2 hours sleep." He nestled back into the covers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me, too."

She had just started to doze off when he quietly asked her name.

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," he whispered as he sprinkled kisses on her shoulders, "a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

She let out a long sigh as Elliot traced a line from her neck to her shoulder and back with his tongue. She turned slightly to meet his mouth with hers, and held him for a long kiss. His hands massaged her slowly, his fingers sliding down to find her on fire for him. That touch was all he needed, and they made love for the second time in as many hours.


End file.
